December 13th
by tetsuyas-basketball
Summary: Today is December the thirteenth, and you couldn't possibly be happier. (Rated T for character death. Told in second person, no pairing. Oneshot)


Hey guys, this is my first fanfic ever, so please be gentle. I wrote it in second person, through Momoi's point of view, and it takes place after the second Touou vs. Seirin match. Sorry if it's ooc or anything. Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

Today is December the thirteenth, and you couldn't possibly be happier.

Your name is Momoi Satsuki, and you are going to meet your two best friends. You half skip, half walk down the street while simultaneously trying to not to explode from the excitement. You haven't spent time with the two of them together since middle school, and lately you have been missing that.

It has been two days since the second Touou vs. Seirin match. And although your school's team lost, you're happy that Dai-chan is back to his old self. Sort of. He is still more perverted and lazy than middle school Dai-chan, but his passion for playing basketball has returned, and he is already on better terms with Tetsu-kun.

That thought alone makes you smile. You know that it will never be quite like middle school, but you're happy knowing that the overwhelming fog of despair that settled over their friendship is finally lifting. Seeing them so broken, so shattered, just made your heart snap in two. And even if this meet up is just Dai-chan teaching Tetsu-kun how to shoot, you still have hope that the three of you can be best friends again. That's all you could ever want.

* * *

The breeze ruffles your long pink hair as you make your way to the designated basketball court that the three of you agreed to meet at. It's not that far now, all you have to do is cross the street, and make a right turn. You stop at the red light, eagerly waiting for it to turn green.

You glance down at the bag in your hand. You decided that you should pack Dai-chan and Tetsu-kun some snacks to celebrate the rekindling of their friendship. You tried your best to make them, hoping they turned out okay. It took a couple attempts to make them, but you're sure they're going to be good. Cooking isn't really your forte, but you believe that practice makes perfect.

And those extra attempts took a lot of time, making you late. So as soon as the light turned green, you hurried to cross.

* * *

You were half way across the street, but you aren't sure what happened. You aren't running anymore, and everything hurts. You're leaning against something rough, and you think you feel a thick liquid beginning to form a puddle around you.

You open your eyes and the world is sideways. You are on the ground in the middle of the street. You look down to find your that midsection is oozing blood, staining your favorite pink sweater an alarming dark red. You cringe, making it hurt worse. Your hair is all over the place, and the snacks you packed are strewn all over the street.

People are beginning to crowd around you. What a shame, you hear someone say. Someone call an ambulance, you hear someone else shriek in a desperate plea. That jerk didn't even stop, they just kept going, someone murmurs. You don't know what's happening, but all of a sudden, you feel tired. Your eyelids begin to droop, and you can't help but shut them.

You have always been afraid of dying, but surprisingly, you feel calm. All of the speaking around you starts to echo, and it seems so far away. Your body is hurting less and less now, and that's a relief. You don't know how long you could have beared that horrible pain.

Suddenly, you remember that you were supposed to meet Dai-chan and Tetsu-kun. You feel disappointed that you weren't able to hang out with the two of them again, but then you reassure yourself that you guys can just meet up some other time. You'll be sure to bring even more snacks for them to make up for this. You're excited to see them play together again, but you're too tired to go now. Right now, you need a nap.

Your name is Momoi Satsuki, there is nothing anymore.


End file.
